Together
by Harry-Hermione-TogetherForever
Summary: *~CH25!~*-Harry and Hermione are falling in love with each other but Malfoy is getting jealous. What will happen when Malfoy tries to harm the girl Harry loves?Mabye something beyond jealousy?--Rivals(Harry,Draco) will duel it out--PLEASE REVEIW!-
1. Trapped Until Now

AN- This is my first fan fic, so if you like it, please leave me a review. This will be quite long. This is a H/Hr fic. This plot takes place in their fifth year at Hogwarts. Enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any characters in this story. I own only the plot presented below. All characters described in this story belong to author J.K Rowling of the Harry Potter Series.

Chapter 1- Trapped Until Now

Silence swept through the room as a young man sighed in the dust…

For that young man was the famous Harry Potter, the boy who lived, the boy who had suffered through every painful moment of torture, not only living through the rage and horror of Voldemort, but also every single summer he spent at the Dursley's house, with nothing to do but be their servant and listen to them yell out his name, to keep him doing more work, for that was basically all he did.

Harry had nearly forgotten the time, or what day it was, and he always looked out his window for Hedwig, his owl. Every day his window would be open waiting for her to arrive, hopefully with a letter from Ron or Hermione, which he desperately needed. It seemed like months before he finally got a letter from Hermione. By this time Harry was bored out of his mind, and he didn't even realize that Hedwig had entered his bedroom with a fresh letter for him. He had been sending out letters to his friends, but he never got a reply until that very day. 

"Hedwig!" Harry yelped quickly taking the letter and offering his last cracker crumb to her. "Sorry girl, but that's all I've got," he added as he tore open the letter. Smiling happily, he read the note to himself: 

Dear Harry,

Happy Birthday Harry!

I am really sorry for not getting in touch with you. I hope my owl managed to carry your birthday card to your room. She's been really tired lately sending notes. Anyway, I hope your so-called relatives are treating you somewhere near decent. I would have sent you more notes, but I was on vacation for what seemed like an eternity. I don't know what you would do with yourself that long. I just hope you're alright, Harry. Please write back to me. 

With Friendship, 

Hermione

Harry quickly looked up and thought for a moment, trying to think why he never realized today was his birthday. There was no calendar or watch that he had, and the Dursley's never told him anything, so taking his quill and a blank piece of paper he wrote: 

Dear Hermione,

Thank you so much! You are the most thoughtful person I know! The Dursley's never told me anything, although I never expected them to. I love the card you gave me, and I tried to find something to feed to your owl, but all I could find were some left over crumbs, which Hedwig was willing to share with her. So anyway, has Ron owled you yet? I never heard from him either. 

Thank you so much,

Harry

Sending Hedwig out for the night, Harry laid in his bed and dreamed of his next year at Hogwarts…

The next morning a small white owl sat on Harry's stomach, tapping his chest with her feet, but it was not Hedwig. Another small piece of paper was tied around her leg, which was the one that was poking him miserably. Harry put his glasses on and then untied the note from what he thought was Hermione's owl. Sitting up in bed he read,

Dear Harry,

I hope you haven't waited to long to get this, but I have been begging my mom to let you come over to my house for the rest of the summer, and she said it would be all right for you to come over. And if the Dursley's say yes, then we will come over to pick you up early in the morning at about 5 O'clock. If they say no, then we will come over to get you anyway. So please be ready to go tomorrow. I would have sent this earlier, but my owl had to rest……Thanks for feeding her Harry. You're very kind.

Love, 

Hermione

Grinning at the letter, Harry walked slowly down the stairs to the kitchen, where he served the Dursley's their breakfast. As Harry finally got a chance to sit down, he could hear Dudley chowing like a hog eating his sausages and eggs. Besides the fact that he had a usual of six sausages and three and a half eggs whopper sized a day.

The rest of the day was boring as usual; there was nothing to do but feed Hedwig his saved desserts and morsels of his lunch and supper. He didn't really ever get to have full, solid, good meals. Uncle Vernon just threw stuff in his room twice a day and told him to eat it. But lately, Harry hadn't been given much food and he had to save what was there and eat things sparingly. 

So, after doing several chores and becoming quite exhausted with everything that day, Harry laid in his bed and drifted off to sleep, for his last night that summer with the dreaded Dursleys.


	2. A Refreshing Start

**__**

Chapter 2- 

Harry awoke the next morning at 4:50, which he read on his alarm clock, the only digital thing he ever had. –Oh, Crikey!!!- Harry thought to himself as he quickly got dressed. All of his clothes that he needed where packed up and ready the day before, so all he had to do was sneak down and meet Hermione waiting for him. He wasn't sure this would work, but he knew Hermione was always brilliant and knew what to do. 

As Harry walked down the stairs he was shocked to see Dudley awake, hogging the leftover dessert from the night before. As Harry began to stealthily sneak over to the door, a flash of fear swept through him as Dudley froze in the kitchen. -Oh No! Did he hear me?- Harry thought as he crouched by the bottom of the stairs. Dudley now began to run into the living room, looking to see what had happened.

"Where are you, filthy Pothead!," He yelled out loud. Harry knew he had to move quickly, because if he didn't…He could not even think of the horrible punishment he would have after trying to sneak away when the Dursley's said he couldn't go somewhere. - Let's go, Potter! - Harry thought again. But it was too late! As Dudley turned around he spied Harry trying to open the door to go outside. 

"What are you doing Pothead!," Dudley wailed out loud. "You know your not supposed to be…Aahhoooommppphhhhh!," His sentence was cut off by a flash of light as the door flew open with a wonderful little girl and a steaming hot wand. Harry immediately looked behind him to see a wand pointing straight at Dudly. 

"Shut up you big fat pig!" Said the girl. 

"HERMIONE!!!," Wailed Harry as he darted towards her hugging her tightly. "I knew you would come! That was brilliant!" He said to her. 

Harry continued to hold her until Dudly started screaming again. 

"Come on, Harry! We need to get going!," Hermione said as she quickly led Harry to the backyard. 

"Where's your car Hermione?" He asked nervously knowing the Dursley's would soon be awake. 

"We are going to travel by Floo powder," Hermione explained. Just as the Dursley's came screeching out of the house, Harry and Hermione where gone. Needless to say, Uncle Vernon really didn't care too much. 

When the two friends emerged in Hermione's house, Harry was already coughing and choking from the Floo Powder. 

"You all right there Harry?," Mr. Granger asked lowering his newspaper from a nearby chair. 

"Yes Sir, thank you. ," Harry replied. Hermione's mother was fixing breakfast in the kitchen and now she was entering the room, asking Harry if he was all right. "Yes, thank you." He replied as Hermione led him to the kitchen. 

"Come on Harry. You must be starving by now!" She said. So, after a lot of talking and eating Pancakes, which Harry enjoyed very much, by the end of the day he was ready to make his way to his room and get ready for the next day at the Grangers. 

"Good night Harry…" Hermione said calmly entering her room. 

"Night Mione…And thank you for letting me stay with your family, your mom and dad are really nice people," Harry replied. 

"Thank you Harry," Hermione chuckled. Then the lights went off and all was quiet. -_Now I'm home._- Harry thought as he laid down his head to rest for the next day. 

__

Just A thank you to all who reviewed recently. The next chapter should be up soon! THANK YOU! 

****


	3. A Short Summer With Hermione

****

Thanks to all of my reviewers!

Chapter3- A Short Summer With Hermione.

Harry woke up the next morning with refreshing smells of breakfast. He also noticed Hedwig in the corner chewing on some of her treats that Harry had given her the day before. He then got dressed and walked down to the kitchen where Hermione's mother served him sausage and eggs. When Harry thanked her she just smiled and told him that he needed it after his lack of nutrition at the Dursley's.

After breakfast, Harry went to look for Hermione, as she wasn't there at breakfast eating with them. At first he hesitated to go into her room for fear that she might get upset at him, but finally he gave up and slowly but carefully he creaked open her bedroom door. 

Hermione was still sleeping. Harry didn't want to wake her up so he just sat by her bed for a minute, looking down at her. He knew they were, or at least should be just great friends, but he couldn't help thinking that she was quite beautiful. Hermione always thought that her hair looked awful, but Harry loved the way it looked. He loved everything about her for that matter; the way she always looked pretty, no matter how she thought she looked. How she was so thoughtful and kind, and how she and Ron always argued over how to perform the perfect spell.

Harry continued to lightly stroke her hair as he gazed at her just laying there in bed. Suddenly Hermione flinched. 

-She's waking up! I'd better get out of here.- Harry thought. He then headed for the door as Hermione opened her eyes, barely getting a glimpse of him leaving. She didn't tell him though, because if she did she thought he might not visit her in her sleep again, and she wanted him to feel her again. But did Hermione really like him? 

-No, he's just a nice, caring friend. I don't like him, or do I?… No, I can't like him…- She thought. As Harry left the room Hermione thought that she would meet up with him, so she walked out of her room and slowly began to walk behind him, wondering why he left her room so quickly. As Harry entered the room Hermione slowly reached him, just as Harry turned around, scaring both of them at once. 

"WOW! Hermione! I just saw, I mean you…Weren't you still asleep?" Harry said first. 

"Oh, Harry, I'm sorry, I really didn't mean to scare you." Hermione replied.

"That's ok Mione. What do you want to do today?," Harry asked.

"I don't care Harry what do you want to do?," She asked again.

"I really don't care Hermio.." Was all Harry could get out before Hermione interrupted him again. 

"Come on Harry I know there is something you want to do after being cooked up at the Dursley's all this time? What do you want to do?"

"Well…," Harry thought. " What do you normally do around the house?" 

"I just went to our city pool yesterday so I guess we might be able to do something inside.," Hermione explained. 

"Wow!" Harry blurted out suddenly. 

"Oh, that. That's a computer Harry. I'm sure Dudley has one." Hermione told him. 

"And that's a Playstation 2 Harry, and that's our T.V over there."

"Come on, I bet you never get to play one of these at the Dursleys,"

She said as they sat down next to the TV with him. Harry too sat down beside her as they played together by the TV. 


	4. More Than Friends

**__**

ATTENTION- I have been making the mistake several times now of continually putting up my next chapter twice. I know, I know. I will try to remember to wait for my chapter to be posted instead of putting it up again and again, so I apologize for this slight error and NEXT TIME I will try to think… Sorry. Now, on with the show, thank you for reviewing and not giving up on me. Hang in there please…

Also: Thank you all for giving me your reviews. I know I sometimes make mistakes but this is my first time at the whole fanfiction thing and I'm still getting used to it, please judge my story and not by how poorly my mistakes are… Thank you very much. ;)

__

Chapter 4-More Than Just Friends.

After a while now Harry was getting quite tired of Hermione beating him at video games and he could tell that she was getting tired of it too. So the two now headed outside to Hermione's underground pool, where they then got ready to jump in…

Hermione carelessly jumped in first, sending small trickles of water at Harry's feet. 

"Come on Harry, what's wrong?," Hermione asked curiously.

" I just never learned how to swim and I'm still a bit rusty even though Ron tried to show me a few years back.," Harry replied.

"Just step in the shallow end Harry, you'll be alright," Hermione said softly. 

Harry did as he was told and stepped in, feeling the small rushes of water coming towards him as Hermione moved closer.

Harry did have to admit to himself that Hermione looked beautiful in a bathing suit, with beautiful sparkling blue colors. And suddenly, Harry felt wonderful inside as Hermione moved her hand close to Harry's, as she began to guide him through the water.

Soon Hermione noticed Harry looking at her suspiciously and she began to ask him about it, hoping he would give in.

"Harry." She asked.

"Yes Mione?," He replied.

" What's wrong, what are you staring at.," She said calmly. 

"Oh, um… I was just…I was thinking about Ron, just Ron.," He said rather nervously.

" Oh right, I Owled him and told him that you were staying over here until we go to Hogwarts, which is tomorrow, by the way Harry, you have dirt on your nose, did you know? It's right there…," Hermione said with her usual **_Hermione_** like voice.

Harry immediately began to laugh uncontrollably as he almost went under the water.

"Harry!" Hermione gasped as she tried to set him up. Harry quickly got to the surface though and didn't need much help.

"What may I ask is so funny Mr.Potter!," Hermione barked. 

" I'm really sorry Herm, but you sounded so funny like that. I thought you only gave that to Ron." Harry chuckled as they both began to laugh remembering what Hermione had said on their first year on the Hogwarts Express.

Harry now had plenty of confidence to swim now,(not that he really needed any though) and he and Hermione continued to swim with each other in the calm, rolling water, chuckling and giggling about the funny things that had happened to each other the many wonderful years before.

Now it was beginning to get colder, as the evening soon came and Harry and Hermione were now inside; upstairs reading the letter Ron had sent to them while they were swimming earlier. Hermione began to read softly:

Dear Harry and Hermione,

I got your letter Hermione. Looks like Harry needed a break huh… Anyway Harry, I hope you are doing all right. We leave for Hogwarts tomorrow! Our owl is really tired now so I'll have to give her a break. How did you ever sneak out of your house Harry, Blimey! Uncle Vernon couldn't have let you just go. I suppose everything is ok though, so I'll see you tomorrow Harry!

Sancireley,

(Oh Merlin Harry I can't ever spell that right.)

Ron

**__**

-Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and thanks for all reviews! If you haven't left one yet, please do so now. Thank you!


	5. Back To The Magical World

**__**

Authors note-

I sincerely thank all of you for reviewing my story. If you haven't left one yet, then please do so after you have read the story. I will tell you how at the end of this chapter if you don't know how. I plan to make this chapter really long too…

__

Chapter 5- Back To The Magical World.

Harry awoke the next morning, excited about what new events would happen this year at the magical school of Hogwarts, School Of Witchcraft And Wizardry… 

As Harry quickly scrambled to get his proper clothes on, Hermione was still asleep in her bedroom. When Harry had on his proper clothes, he then exited the room and started down the hall, stopping at Hermione's front door. He creaked open her bedroom door and began to walk to the side of her bed.

Harry slowly approached her and just watched for nearly a minute as Hermione breathed softly in her sleep. She did really look beautiful, but Harry thought that he might as well wake her up since they had to go soon, and if he didn't then they both would be late.

"Hermione…Hermione.," Harry cooed as she slowly began to stir.

"Harry?," Hermione yawned. "What are you doing in my room?," She asked.

"Sorry Mione, but we were going to be late," Harry said pointing to her alarm clock. 

"Oh, right. Thanks Harry. You best be going now because I need to get dressed.," Hermione replied.

Harry left the room now and began to do all the things he always did when he got ready to go back to Hogwarts every year, and finally the two were ready to enter their way to the castle: The Hogwarts Express.

As they left, Hermione's parents said goodbye, and with that they entered The Hogwarts Express.

As soon as everyone was aboard the train, it whistled and began speeding ahead, towards the magical castle that was to come. 

Harry and Hermione went looking for Ron as usual passing Neville who was scrambling furiously looking for his toad, and a familiar dark face behind him laughing madly, Mr. Draco Malfoy.

"We best be going.," Whispered Harry to Hermione wishing he wouldn't see them. 

But it was too late for chattering as Malfoy slugged over to them, with his two ugly morons, Crab and Goyle.

"What do you want from us this time?," Sighed Hermione.

For once Hermione had spoken first instead of Draco.

"Oh, it's you, is it. The famous Harry Potter and his new Mudblood girlfriend! Where's the little Weasly pest Potter?!," Cracked Malfoy.

"Watch your bloody mouth Draco!" Barked Harry.

"I'm right here!," Ron boomed as he came in to view, leaving Neville running for fear that he might get in the fight too.

"What do you want Malfoy, we've got plenty on our menu!" Ron added madly.

"You'll pay for that you little aa…" Was all Draco could say before the trio chucked one good, solid combination of spells at all three of the goons. Hermione went first as usual, sending Draco Malfoy up in the air with a simple first year spell, then Harry forked out his wand to finish them of but Hermione had already sent the three idiots flying into the wall with an excellent flipendo spell, slamming them down in mid-air. 

The three friends now began jogging back to their room Ron had saved for them while Draco Malfoy yelled back at them cussing and swearing in the distance. 

-**Little did they know that someone would soon seek horrible revenge at Hogwarts…**

__

Now is the point where things heat up! 

-Please drop me a review!-

Ok, to leave a review just click the little button at the bottom left corner at the end of this page, then click the caption where it says to leave a review.

-Thanks! I really appreciate it when you leave me a review, I think I have told you that for a long time now, haven't I ?-

See the botton below?

That's your dreaded homework, 

to leave me a tiny review, simple enough, isn't it?


	6. Early Misfortune

**__**

Authors Note-

NOW FOR SOME ACTION, and mabye sorrow, or perhaps horror, oh no! 

What if? … Just read the story to find out. 

**__**

Chapter 6- Early Revenge

As the train whorled by, Harry, Ron, and Hermione where sitting next to each other nibbling on some Bertie Botts Beans and a few other candies while Hermione was actually reading and practicing her spells. A few times Ron would try to get Hermione to eat a new Dog-spit bean but Hermione always new the difference.

" Hey!," Ron wailed as Hermione casted a spell on his Popcorn flavored bean, causing it to melt in the form of a small candle, and then hover by the window.

But soon it was time to get on their Gryffindor robes and exit the train to the mysterious castle that greeted them ahead. The three Gryffindors now entered Hogwarts. After what Harry thought was a wonderful breakfast complete with everything you could imagine, the three headed up to the Gryffindor tower and entered their dormitory.

"What class do we have tomorrow Ron, do you know?," Harry asked as he began to yawn while getting in his bead.

" I'm not certain but I think I heard it was err, uh Potions with Snape, I think? Ain't that a misfortune, the filthy bludger. We'll good night Harry," Ron Sighed as he too got in to bed.

Ron quickly went to sleep but Harry stayed up for quite a while as he had somewhat of a difficulty getting to sleep: He was thinking of Hermione.

Although he had never considered her as someone he loved, he often thought about her and had a hard time trying to get himself to think that he didn't like her, and that she was just a great friend to him.

-I don't like her, do I? - 

He often thought to himself. His answer usually was a repeated no but he kept thinking about her, especially the wonderful time he had with her over the past summer, which he had to admit he liked very much…

These thoughts swirled around in poor Harry's head as he fell silently asleep in his dormitory. 

As the next day came around Harry walked down the steps to the great hall with Ron and Hermione. 

After breakfast the three had potions with Snape and to add to the misery, they had to do it with the Slitherins. Then finally, Harry had to take his Detention Snape apparently had given to him for no big reason in the afternoon. Harry had done nothing but somehow Draco Malfoy's wand had found its way to Harry's glass potion during the class, and Snape had taken it out on Harry. When Harry had finally finished detention with Snape,(Cleaning up the glass and polishing different things Snape would purposely make with his wand.) Harry began to walk up the staircase thinking miserably about the twenty-five points Snape had taken away.

As he entered the portrait hole when he had finally reached the Gryffindor tower, he began to make out a distant figure sitting by the couch, waiting for him… 

-It's almost eleven O'clock! - He thought. 

Who would be waiting for him this late…? 


	7. Could This Be Love?

****

-Thank you all for reviewing my story! I appreciate it very much! I know you have been waiting for some, well, Harry and Hermione Fluff, as some people call it, so here it is, and not for the last time either… 

__

Chapter 7- Could This Be Love?

As Harry slowly approached the silent figure in the distance, he began to see the person sitting on the couch by the fire…waiting for him…

"Herr, Hermione?," What are you doing up so late?," Harry demanded.

"Oh, hello Harry!," Hermione squeaked.

"Ron got tired so he's already sleeping upstairs. You must be extremely tired Harry."

"How long were you waiting for me?" Harry asked looking into Hermione's tired eyes.

"It doesn't matter. I just thought I would, err, meet you here, I mean you must be really tired, aren't you?" Hermione said with questioned look on her face.

Harry thought for a second taking advantage of the silence in the room. Nothing but the cracks of the fire surrounding them was heard until finally Harry spoke again.

"Well, um, thank you Hermione, but you really should be in bed by now. It's past eleven o'clock already." Harry said as he laid his arm on the side of the couch, facing Hermione who was at the opposite end, staring back at him. Both of them stood by the fire; neither one of them said a word.

"Well… All right Harry… Sorry to bother you. Do get some sleep in though; you will need it for tomorrow. And um, good luck against Hufflepuff." Hermione sighed her last sigh looking rather depressed, she slowly began to climb her way up the stairs to her dormitory. 

Harry began to feel awfully down with himself. He never meant to hurt Hermione's feelings, but why had she been so sad over it. He didn't think he really sounded mean, but still he knew that leaving Hermione sadly trotting upstairs was not the right thing to do to his best friend, so Harry instantly ran after her.

"Mione wait!" Harry shouted after her as he managed to approach her silently.

Hermione turned around to face him, looking straight into his eyes, perhaps holding a slight, tiny tear that you could easily mistake for a sweat droplet. 

"Yes Harry?" She managed to ask.

"Hermione… I never meant to hurt you." Harry sighed resting his hand on her shoulder trying to calm her down.

"I know Harry. It's just that I…" Hermione said tying to get her whole sentence out. "Harry…" Hermione said again looking deeper into Harry's eyes. "Harry I…"

Hermione just couldn't tell Harry how she felt about him. She wondered if Harry would have the same feelings toward her if she told him the truth… And when she looked into his beautiful eyes, something inside her just couldn't let out how she really felt towards him.

"Harry." Hermione spoke again.

"Hermione…" Harry said interrupting her.

"Are you ok?" He asked. 

He soon realized that he was almost holding her in his arms, and that they had both settled down on the couch, looking at each other. Neither of them knew how they got there but they just sat there holding each other by the warm fire.

After nearly a minute Harry whispered in Hermione's ear.

"I know something has to be bothering you… Hermione?," He asked pulling himself up to a sitting position.

"I'm fine Harry, really. Everything is ok now." Hermione said just as calm and soft as Harry.

Hermione was happy. Actually, she was more than happy. When she was with Harry everything seemed just perfect.

Harry didn't really realize exactly what he was doing just then, but he knew that Hermione was comfortable with him lying on the couch, as Harry stroked her hair gently.

They lay there for nearly an hour, awake, listening to each other breath and holding each other gently.

"Harry…," Hermione began to whisper softly.

"What is it Mione, you can tell me." Harry assured her.

Hermione sighed loudly. Harry knew that she was stressed out about something.

"Harry I…"Was all she could say as Harry kissed her lightly on her lips, looking deep into her eyes.

"Hermione, I love you…"

"Oh Harry! I love you so much! I loved you ever since our second year. I've always loved you.," Hermione cried hugging Harry tighter than before.

"But why were you so stressed out?," Harry said hugging her back.

"Oh Harry, I didn't think you would ever like me, especially since you liked that Cho Chang girl last year. I know I have always seemed like such a little brat, always telling you and Ron how to do everything. I always-," 

"Hermione, It's ok, I love you the way you are." Harry interrupted.

"I always think you are brilliant Hermione." Harry said making Hermione smile. They both were grinning at each other and before they knew it they had kissed each other passionately…

I certainly hoped you liked this chapter. Leave me a review and tell me what you think.


	8. Quidditch Match 1

**__**

Authors note-

Just a thank you for reviewing my story- Super Nova, Shdurrani, Scream fan2002, these are a few people who reviewed my story. 

**__**

As you should know there is going to be some action within about 1-2 chapters so keep checking!

Chapter 8-Quidditch Match #1

Silence…

Harry woke up slightly earlier than everyone else in the common room the next morning…

As Harry began to put on his glasses he saw a girl lying beside him.

At the sight of this Harry almost cried seeing the girl he truly loved laying close to him. He sincerely loved Hermione and she loved him just the same.

After a while of watching her sleep by his side, he thought that it would be a good idea to wake her up because if he didn't then he was afraid that some other Gryffindors would see them and think about it the wrong way. With that thought in mind, Harry softly grasped Hermione's shoulder as he began to wake her up as gentle and kind as he possibly could.

"Hermione…,"Harry whispered.

"What…Oh, Err, good morning Harry.," Hermione said beginning to turn pink realizing what had happened the night before.

"We better get up.," Harry yawned looking down at the couch they had slept on the previous night.

"Hermione" Harry continued. "I hope you don't regret what happened last night, because if that wasn't what you expected then I'm sorry, I just don't know why…

"Harry! It's ok. I know you didn't mean it. We just slept together that's all." Hermione said seeing that they both were going totally red in the cheeks.

"And kissed," Harry added playfully.

"Oh Harry…"

"Alright Mione. I'll meet you here shortly. I just have to wake up Ron and we can go down to breakfast.," Harry said as he began to head towards the boys dormitory.

Ten minutes later the trio were down at the great hall eating breakfast while the owls were sending in their daily mail to the students.

"Have you been torturing that nasty beetle lately?,"

Ron asked impatiently. 

"You mean that Skeeter woman?," Hermione corrected.

"Whatever, yeah…," Ron blurted out while trying to scarf down his beacon.

"No I haven't hurt her but she has been bored stiff lately, not that I should care though…"

The next day was quite warm; a perfect day for a Quidditch match-Gryffindor versus Hufflepuff…

"With Cedric gone poor Hufflepuff won't have anyone to score.," Ron said as the three of them walked over to the Quidditch fields for their first game of the season.

" We haven't got many players as well.," Said Hermione who was trotting along beside them.

"HAAHHAHA!!!" 

Ron exploded with joy…

"What are you talking about Ron?!," Hermione scowled.

" I'm going to be playing too y'know!," Ron howled.

"What!," Harry choked.

" Yeah, I'm going to be playing as a substitute! Ain't it great Harry! I'm going to be playing Quidditch with you!"

"But why haven't I seen you at practice lately?," Harry asked puzzled.

"I'm not too sure, but yesterday Professor Magonigal told me to meet up with the head of the Gryffindor Quidditch team so here I am! ," Ron said overjoyed with pride and happiness. 

"That's great Ron! I hope we will get to play together.," Harry yelped as they caught up with Hermione.

Ten minutes had passed and now the two friends were flying out onto the field leaving Hermione to watch with Hagrid.

Neither of them knew it, but they would be playing with each other

alot when it came to Quidditch, and that would be their only survival for facing a certain team who would not be too happy… 

Not at all……

****

Thank you all for reviewing my story! I truly appreciate it!

See the button below-

All you have to do is click your mouse, type in a few words and poof! –My heart overjoys with happiness! 

( I am just joking everyone, but I would like to see your reviews, ;) 


	9. Let's Kick Some Hufflepuff Flubber!

****

Authors note- I am going to write this chapter on just Quidditch. So enjoy! 

So on with the show!!!!! –(Quidditch music plays triumphantly in the background!) Dum, Dum… Dum dum, dumdumdumdudmudmudum, dum, dum dum DUM DUM DUM DUM DUM DDDDUUMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!! WHAT A CHAPTER THIS IS GOING TO BE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!YYYAAAAAAHHHOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!

__

CHAPTER-9- Lets Kick Some Hufflepuff Flubber!

As the crowd roared with excitement, the Gryffindors flamed like lightning out to the Quidditch field where they would begin to play like carnivores for their first game of the season…

"And here comes the Gryffindors!," Announcer Lee Jordan boomed wildly.

Madam Hooch was awaiting the players as the bludgers screamed like mad inside the suitcase waiting impatiently to be thrown out to the field.

"Come on Harry!," Hermione wailed as Harry stormed like a javelin onto the field.

"Here we go all you cats and chicks! The first game of the season! There's Angelina Johnson, The Weasley brothers and our seeker, Harry Potter!," Lee Jordan fired into the mike.

At this, the Gryffindors cheered like Hyenas as they awaited the whistle to start the game. 

"The Quaffle is released, and here we go!!!," Lee Jordan shouted screaming wildly. 

"Angelina has the quaffle now-OUCH!- A big smack from a nearby bludger. Hey that chick's tough! She's still got it! Passed to -Wait!- Wow the quaffle is hurdled to Fred Weasly as he cracks it right through the goal! 10 Points for Gryffindor! What a fantastic play that is!," Jordan howled.

"Hufflepuff now in possession with the quaffle, dodges a bludger sent by George Weasly.(Smack) Owe! Second bludger hurdles right to his gut! That's gotta hurt. Quaffle is nearly dropped but Hufflepuff teammate grabs it, dodges another bludger, George, Fred, he's got a clear field ahead of him now! -Hufflepuff Score!-," Jordan spoke again.

"It seems like Gryffindor seeker Harry Potter seems to have taken sight of the snitch! Meanwhile Angel-baby Johnson has scored 20 more points! Wow, great player she is, and rather attractive too! What! Hey CHEATER! CHEATER! You filthy stinki'n rotten-," 

Jordan cursed as Harry recovered from a previous attack from the Hufflepuff seeker who had tried to slam him into one of the towers. 

As Harry began to speed up again he thought that he might not catch the snitch now as he was far behind, but suddenly a bludger was chucked straight towards the Hufflepuff seeker slowing him down. Now they were neck and neck flying like eagles chasing after the snitch.

"(Smack, Wham!) What's up with you Hufflepuffs! You play like Slytherins!,"

Lee Jordan barked furiously. "Huflepuff seeker nearly killed Harry!,"

"Excuse me!" Professor Mcgonagal said.

"It's true y'know!," Lee scowled back throwing his hat around in frustration.

Harry was soaring now, but suddenly a hand had grasped his broom from the bottom. Harry looked down as he saw the seeker pulling him down.

Harry was fuming with rage now! He had had enough cheating this time; He instantly rose higher until the Hufflepuff seeker was above his broom and holding on desperately without his broom to support him. 

"Alright! Gryffindor seeker Harry Potter is carrying the filthy Hufflepuff higher above the grounds! Ha! Take that!," Lee barked.

The snitch was diving now and Harry was diving too, like a Peregrine Falcon towards the snitch building up speed. And then- CRACK!- The helpless body of the Hufflepuff seeker smothered in the sand as Harry's broom chucked him down on the ground. But Harry could no longer hold on. Seconds away from snatching the snitch, crowd roaring with applause, Harry dived bringing the Snitch with him as he pummeled down 15 feet!

Harry hit the ground…Hard.

The crowd moaned emotionally…

"HARRY!," Hermione screamed. Although she was sure he had hit hard, there wasn't one person in the school who didn't know that Harry had been through times like this before, especially during Quidditch.

"Harry! You alright?," Ron hollered firing forward.

He was still choking and gasping for breath on all fours. 

He dragged his feet, and amazingly stood above the ground grinning as he held the snitch high above him. But as quickly as he stood up, he soon stumbled and nearly fell down again. Ron saw this and quickly helped hold Harry up again.

"YOU IDIOTS! YOU CHEATERS! AAAHHHHHH YOU-----," Jordan fumed louder than ever now.

"Harry y-you all right?," Ron gasped breathlessly. 

"I'll be alright Ron, th-thanks.," Harry explained as several medical wizards ran to him, the crowd watching emotionally.

"BLIMEY! That there seeker was cheating, he was!," Said Hagrid who was sitting next to Hermione. Dumbledore was also sitting nearby still looking calm as he always's did. 

"The whole team was!," Hermione scowled.

"AHH! I can't see a thing with everybody crowded around Harry," Hermione yelled in frustration and fear. 

But soon they could see that Harry was alright. The crowd roared wildly as Harry stood up, still holding the snitch. 

"They must have done a healing charm, I've read about them in several medical books.," Hermione rambled on. 

Seeing that Harry was standing up, the crowd exploded with applause; they knew Harry would be fine…

****

Authors note: I know that maybe leaves you wondering, but I will post the next chapter very soon, trust me. J Don't forget to leave a review ;) 

****

I am also going to give out a slight hint for the future chapters so if you don't want me to spoil it then don't read anymore! The hint is below,

–Harry and ___ are going to beat the snot out of each other in a recent Quidditch match!! This story will be getting awfully sad but I PROMISE THAT THE ENDING WILL BE ______ AND NOBODY (_______) WILL DIE!

**** __


	10. Planning Revenge

****

Author's note: Ok, if you don't understand why Ron is playing Quidditch then this chapter will explain it all. If you are looking for some Harry and Hermione fluff again, then I will be having some in this chapter, notice that I said SOME.

Thanks for all reviews! I will mention who reviewed in another chapter at the end of the story. WE ARE GETTING CLOSER TO THE REVENGE PART OF THE STORY!

__

CHAPTER 10- Planning Revenge.

As Harry exited the stadium he saw a familiar voice calling his name…

"HARRY!!!," Hermione shouted sprinting towards him.

Harry turned around and he immediately saw her.

"Hermione!," Harry said sounding less enthusiastically.(He was very tired.) 

"Are you ok?," He said running to her. 

Harry's first instinct was to hold Hermione as close as he could, but seeing Ron watching beside them made him reconsider.

"It's alright guys go ahead and hug each other! I don't care…," Ron said chuckling. He was more interested in a certain Lavender Brown. Ron never liked and never would like Hermione as much as Harry did, and he knew this.

Hearing this, the two lovers held each other as tight as ever. 

"Ok… err. Hermione? Hermione? Um… Hermi-,"

"Oh sorry Harry..," Hermione blushed.

"Anyway are you alright?," She added with concern in her eyes.

"I'm fine Hermione. They fixed me up with a healing charm. I'm sure I won't have to explain about it much. You probably know all about them don't you?," Said Harry.

"I never knew being a substitute beater would be so much fun!," Ron babbled. 

"You sent that bludger Ron? Wow, you hit that Hufflepuff really hard!," Harry said amazed.

"Yeah! Sorry I didn't tell yeh, I'm a substitute beater. I take my brothers place whenever they get tired. Like I said, we need more players.," Ron went on.

" Yeah, we've lost Oliver Wood…Who took his place?," Hermione asked.

" I'm not too sure…," Said Ron.

"I think it's Seamus?," Harry mumbled.

"Right, well see you guys later," Hermione said as she strode off to the library. 

This was the last time that Harry would see Hermione for a while…

It was late at night…

"Ron, It's midnight! I think something has happened to Hermione. If she would have been gone this late then she would have told us by now.," Harry blurted out suddenly in the common room later that day.

"You sure are worried about her…but, you are right. Let's go, and grab your invisibility cloak too..," 

Just then, the portrait flew open and Hermione was dashing in to the room on the verge of tears…

"Oh Harry!," She cried rushing into Harry's waiting arms. He quickly realized that she was bleeding and Ron noticed it too as he ran to get several tissues. 

"HERMIONE! You're bleeding! What happened!," Harry choked out.

"I w-was in the l-library when M-Malfoy showed up! He cursed me and did a rare burning charm on me before I c-could stop him. And then he hit me… Although I managed to stop him…," She said crying into Harry's arms as they sat down on the couch.

"Why would he just crack off and do something like that!," Ron bellowed as he looked down at Hermione's slightly burned arm. 

"Hold still Hermione, -"REBURNTO!"- Said Harry with a swish of his wand and suddenly her arm was healing rather quickly.

"Sorry guys, I didn't mean to cry in front of you like that. Thanks for healing my arm.," She said calming down. 

"It's alright Hermione, are you ok?" Harry cooed.

"Yeah…"

Ron was thinking…

"The only thing I can think of is that Malfoy's jealous."

"JEALOUS! THE CREEP HAS EVERYTHING HE WOULD EVER WANT!!!!!," Harry bellowed. This made Ron and Hermione twitch slightly.

"I know, but why else would he do something like that?,"

The three of them sighed…

"I don't know.," Said Hermione.

"By the way, what did you do to him Hermione?," Harry asked.

"Oh, I just did a severing charm on his whole robe.," Hermione said.

"That might make things worse. He'll be madder than ever now. Be careful Hermione. I don't want you to get hurt again…," Harry said looking into Hermione's loving eyes. 

"I'll try…"

****


	11. Signs Of Jealousy

**_CHAPTER 11_**- Signs Of Jealousy 

"Blimey, that was the most boring lesson we ever had!," Ron bellowed as they exited the History Of Magic class that afternoon.

The trio was making their way down the steps of the great hall the next morning. What they didn't know was that a familiarly unpleasant person was walking behind them. 

"You're not still hanging around that mudblood Granger, are you Potter?" Draco sneered. 

The three looked behind them to see Malfoy.

This time Ron equipped his own wand ready to strike any second.

"You fancy hexing me, do you?" Malfoy barked.

"Only if you don't beat it…NOW!" Harry scowled.

"Go ahead Potter, stand up for your girlfriend then. Show everyone what a great boyfriend you are. 

-LOOK EVERYONE! THE FAMOUS HARRY POTTER AND HIS MUGGLE FRIENDS ARE GOING TO HAVE A DUEL WITH ME!-," Malfoy yelled to the large crowd outside the classroom.

Everyone snickered at them and motioned for other people to come forth and look as well…

"We've got better things to do then to waist our talent on an unworthy victim like yourself Draco!," Hermione howled.

"COME ON!" She shouted over the crowd.

Hermione led them out of earshot…

"Wait! Let's go into the kitchen! Nobody will expect us to be there and I'm hungry.," Ron said glancing back at Malfoy and his two elephant-sized morons.

"Oh… alright then, but we best make it quick.," Said Hermione as she tickled the pear.

As they entered the kitchen the house elves immediately greeted them with their usual warm gratitude asking them what they wanted to have.

"Hey Dobby…," Harry waved.

"What does Harry Potter's friends wish to have, sir?" Dobby squeaked.

"Oh, I'm starving… do you have any more pumpkin pasties, and er, some eggs, oh yes some fried eggs…," Ron said with a dreamy look on his face.

"What's gotten into you Ron, honestly!," Hermione bellowed.

"OH YES SIRS,YES!," The elves shreiked back.

"Anything for kindly visitors! Quite alright indead!!!," They said rather loudly.

Meanwhile Harry was leaning back against the window thinking…

Hermione noticed this and seeing that Ron was indeed busy, she began to kindly walk over to him.

"Er…Harry?," She asked.

"What's wrong?"

"Oh, hey Hermione… I was just thinking…,"He said feeling somewhat depressed.

"What are you thinking about?" She said calmly.

This was one of the things Harry had always loved about Hermione: The way she was so caring and considerate of him.

"Nothing special…Just daydreaming."

"You can tell me Harry. We've been friends for almost five years now."

Harry didn't want to tell her because he didn't want to have her worried about him. 

"Err, I just think something bad might happen. My scar hasn't been hurting but I just have certain feelings.," Harry explained.

"What feelings kind of feelings?" Said Hermione.

"I don't know. It's probably nothing though, so don't worry about it, ok?" Harry said still looking out the window sighing.

Hermione didn't say anything, she just sighed looking at him.

"Oh Harry…Why do you always's have to be forced to worry about everything?" Said Hermione.

"Don't worry about me, like I said it is probably nothing." Harry said.

"You sure?" Hermione asked innocently.

Harry felt horrible for Hermione…And he didn't show it but inside his heart he was crying… 

Harry rested his hand on her shoulder trying to get her to understand.

"Hermione, why do you always have to worry about me? I'll be ok…," Harry said looking deep into her eyes.

"Ok…," Hermione said staring at the floor.

"Hey guys! You ready to go?" Ron asked chewing up his last bit of pie.

The trio said goodbye to the elves and with that they began to make their way up to their common room with no sign of Draco anywhere.

It was Friday…

Harry, Hermione, and Ron were sitting on the couch slouching back from being so bored. After a while of listening to the cracks of the blue flames coming from the fire, Ron pulled himself from the couch and began to trot up to his bead from feeling so tired. Normally Harry and Hermione would find something to do,(Hermione would visit the Library and Harry would have something come up.)

Harry had just finished his wizard work (Homework), and now he and Hermione had nothing to do but…

"Hermione?"

"y-yes Harry? Sorry I'm just tired…," Hermione yawned.

"Why aren't you at the Library?," Asked Harry.

"Oh, err…," She stuttered. 

-The truth was, Hermione was slightly uncomfortable…She was uneasy about going anywhere around Malfoy.-

"Hermione…You know you can tell me anything… I'm your friend. I care about you. What's wrong?" Harry asked.

Hermione sighed. "I'm just…"

"Draco"


	12. Frightening Feelings

****

THANKS FOR ALL OF YOUR REVIEWS, I NOW HAVE 24 OF THEM!!!!

__

CHAPTER 12- Frightening Feelings

"Malfoy?" Harry asked carrying a perplexed feeling.

Hermione nodded slowly…

"But…You were never ever afraid of…Draco Malfoy…," Harry whispered.

" He is really getting angry with me. Don't you remember when he hit me before. He's never done anything like that.," Hermione whispered back to him coming closer to Harry.

Harry whispered in a low humming voice…. "He's…Jealous….He's always been jealous… But he can't control himself. When will he ever grow up?"

Hermione understood everything now. "He's jealous because…because he must have found out about us…but we haven't even…we haven't even done anything." Hermione whispered.

"Right…" Harry agreed.

"He's always hated us…" Harry added.

"He just can't control his anger anymore…" said Hermione

"Better get some sleep in though…" Hermione said through a huge yawn.

"Well, I had better get to bed. Hermione…," Harry said with concern. 

"I will always be there for you, but try to not worry about it. You know Draco's always been a moron. Try to stay safe…I love you…"

"I love you too Harry…," Hermione whispered sincerely. And with that, the two remaining in the commonroom retreated to their beds.

Harry thought deeply that night…

His dreams and thoughts consisted of Hermione, Draco, and his next game of Quidditch…

Harry slowly drifted off into a deep sleep…dreaming…

"And Harry's got the snitch! GRYFFINDOR WIN!!!!" The snitch was grasped in Harry's hand as he lowered to the ground.

"Hey! This is fun!" Ron yelled. "HA HA!"

"Oh Ron! Quit hitting that poor Slytherin with those bludgers!" Hermione hissed…

"No way! It's sssssssssssssooooooooooooooooooo ffffffffuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuunnnnnnnnn!"

"The-Funnest- thing- I- Have- ever- experienced!"

"That's it, MUGGLE!" Malfoy barked furiously as he recovered from several of Ron's blows.

Harry now chased Malfoy who was chasing Ron…

"Won't be getting much farther now Malfoy!" Harry scowled as he grasped Malfoy's robe with a swift motion…

Suddenly, the clouds darkened… All was slow and quiet…

Thunder crackled as rain began to pour…

Harry lay motionless holding onto Malfoy's robe. Ron and Hermione had turned into Dementors! 

Suddenly, Malfoy's face turned to Harry…but it wasn't Draco who appeared before him…

"VOLDEMORT!!!!!!!" Harry gasped as he was dragged downward by the two dementors.

Harry's mother was floating in the clouds…

"Help your friends Harry…They are in danger…" She said.

Voldemort turned to Harry's mother…And then back to Harry who had dropped off his broom and had fallen to the ground.

Voldemort then turned again to face Harry…

"NNNNNNOOOOOOO!!!" she cried!

"DON'T TAKE HIM!!!!" She shouted falling from the clouds to Harry's feet.

Harry tried to move…tried to do something…his legs were broken…He reached for his wand… 

-AT EXACTLY THE SAME TIME HARRY AND VOLDEMORT HOWLED- 

"AVADA KADAVRA!"

-The lightening crashed into their wands…A yellow-Green light formed as the line of fire formed so intense…

A line of lightening was clashed in between the two wands…Like a solid line of lightening…

"HOLD ON!!!" His mother cried. "DON'T LET GO!!!"

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" Harry yelled from the intense strength.

"HOLD ON HARRY! YOU ARE STRONG!! YOU MUST OVERCOME VOLDEMORT! YOU CAN DO IT HARRY!"

The heat generated so fast…

Harry tried to stand…Suddenly he floated upward…Towards the sky…A face was in the clouds smiling at him…

"D-Dad!" Harry yelled still clutching his wand.

"Right… Go on… very good son… you are ok…I am just testing you for what is to come…See your mother down there.." James Potter said as Harry's mother rose to them in the clouds joining them.

"We tried so hard to protect you…"

"Be brave" His mother said calmly with tears streaming down her face. 

" Mom…Dad…"

Harry was clutching his wand so tightly now…The ball of energy on the line of lightning was now hurdeling towards Voldemort…

"Very good son… You will be ok…"

And in that instant Voldemort was blown with so much intensity of the lightning…Harry didn't know for sure if he was dead…

"Mom Dad..Is he.. d-dead."

"no son…but you did well."

Harry wanted to hold his parents…he loved them so much…with tears in Harry's eyes he hugged his parents with all the love that he had…

"I love you"

"I love you too Harry." Said his mother.

"Take care of yourself Harry.. You will be ok…I love you…"

"goodbye now…" Said Harry's mother.

"Be brave"

"I will……"


	13. Memories

**__**

AUTHORS NOTE-ALRIGHT! I now have 27 reviews! Reviews are the things that keep me going! They are the pulp of the story, and I- I am just a filthy writer, ~sniff~ (Just another one of my stupid, un-humerous little jokes, like Fred and George Weasel, I mean WEASLEY. Sorry Ginny, Ron, Fred, George, 

(Takes deep breathe) – and the other Weasley's, um, err. What are their names again??????? 

---Oh, anyway! Get ready for some awesome action and as always_,_ _THANK YOU- THANKYOU –THANKYOU- FOR YOUR WONDERFUL…..(takes another deep breath) REVIEWS!--- _

Also, any suggestions on ANYTHING would be honored, er, appreciated…THANKS! J 

**__**

CHAPTER 13- Memories…

-Harry awoke in bed with cold sweat trickling down his neck…

-Wow, What kind of crazy dream was that?- He thought…

Then it all came back to him. He remembered how his mother told him to protect his friends and that…that he was put to a brief test to try to defeat Voldemort. He thought back trying to remember how he had felt when he hugged his parents. It felt so real. 

Harry looked down at his watch that Hermione had given him for his birthday. (His previous watch had stopped working in his fourth year during the Triwizard Tournament.)

It was nearly three in the morning and Harry laid back down thinking about his previous dream.

Harry could not sleep at all. All he thought of was the dream he had. Voldemort was swirling around in his head as the minutes creaked by…

He wished that he hadn't woken up…He wanted to see his parents again, and to feel them hold him as they did in his dream, but he knew that he was being stupid…

Harry tried to lay back down but with sweat still creeping down the side of him it wasn't doing him much good.

He tried to think of something else…

Quidditch…He had to play RavenClaw, but it would be a while before the next Quidditch game…

Ron…

…Hogsmead…

Hermione…His mind just couldn't concentrate on anything other than his parents and what they said in his dream.

…Protect your friends Harry…Be Brave…I love you son…

Harry tried once again to think of something else instead.

-He thought back to the time when Ron howled with laughter telling him that he was the new Prefect…Harry was shocked when he heard this, especially when he heard that Hermione would be one too…-

And then he remembered the prefect's bathroom…

-I could sneak in and…no…not sneak in…He was a prefect now…He could use the special bathroom whenever he wanted too…And he figured after nearly a fraction of a second that he would do just that…-

Before Harry left the common-room however, he stopped and snatched his invisibility cloak before heading for the girls dormitory…

Harry creaked the door open…He had never been in the girls dormitory before. If Hermione woke up then she would know he would be using his cloak…He had told her before but he never used it to sneak up on her. 

He would not scare her though…

-Harry was simply going to check on her…-

He looked around for her in every bed in the room, but she could not be found sleeping in any one of them.

After giving up on her, Harry retreated to the prefect's bathroom where he would relax…and maybe then he would be able to get some sleep in…

On the way over however, Harry unfortunately knocked into someone that you would never want to cross.

It was…

**__**

HAW HAW HAW!!! CLIFFY!!!! HA HA! 

**__**

Don't worry, I'll put up the next chapter soon. 

PLEASE OH PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!

Next chapter will be neatly satisfying although this chapter was a little bit short…

**__**

(COME ON! JUST PRESS THE STINK'N BUTTON! PRESS IT PLLLEEAASSEE!!!!!!)

**__**


	14. I Must Interupt This Chapter For a Brief...

**__**

WOW! I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS! I HAVE 37 REVEIWS! I know I was going to post who reviewed later, but you people out there deserve it NOW!

-Fatima

-Usha 88

-Kacey

-Devil-Angel-sWEETY

-diablo sorcceress 

-**muggles**

-keeper of the heart

-free2ryhme

-shaz

-ramius8472

THANK YOU SO MUCH!!!!! You guys…I-I O-Oh….Oh you g-guys!! (Tears burst from eyeballs..) um… WWWWWWAAAAAAAHAAAAA!

You shouldn't have..(What! I mean yes, yes, why you most certainly should have! I m-mean…) Oh! I just can't believe it….

-Well, I think that about enough of that, don't you think? Thanks for reviewing! Ok! Bye! 


	15. Hate And Suspicion

**__**

-Ok sorry for disappointing you in the previous chapter.(If I disappointed you at all…)

Now! On with the show…

__

CHAPTER 14- Hate And Suspicion…

-SNAPE!!!- Harry thought with his heart beating wildly.

Although Snape couldn't see him, he looked thoroughly suspicious.

-What would he be doing at this time of night?- Harry thought as he crouched by the wall, sliding ahead of Snape.

Harry's heart was beating so hard that it seemed as if it would bust out of his chest any second now.

He watched Snape for a while longer until the fat lady in the portrait spoke aloud.

"What are you doing here sir?" She asked still trying to be respectful.

"Quiet… Just let me in…"

"But I must ask you for the password sir, school rule-

"I don't care about Dumbledors ridiculous policies!" Snape hissed at her swearing under his breath.

"But sir…"

"SHUT UP!" Snape bellowed.

"I'm sorry sir…but-I-must-ask-you…"

"You just wait! I'll come up with something! If you won't let me in…"

"I assume you don't even know the password, am I right Professor Snape? Why do you want in anyway?" She asked, but Snape was gone, and Harry was grateful too…

He stayed inside his invisibility cloak,(knowing that Snape might catch him even though he was a prefect.) as he moved silently down the large steps to where he would enter the prefect's bathroom.

After walking down several steps to the bathroom entrance, he finally took off his cloak as he entered the fresh smelling sensation of the bthroom.

Harry remembered being he before…

"H-HARRY!!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!!!" Hermione bellowed still in her robe.(-Oh crap…-He thought) Harry quickly covered his eyes in total humiliation.

"I-It's ok…er, Harry? I'm still dressed.," She said calming down but turning rather pink. 

"Oh, Hermione! I'm so sorry! What was I thinking! Sorry…," Harry shrieked turning for the way out.

"I should have-

"No really, it's quite alright…y-you didn't know…Just wait in the hall…and make sure you close the door!," she called after him.

Harry closed the door behind him, muttered "LUMOS", and looked in one of the bathroom mirrors. Harry hadn't seen himself for so long. He lifted up his scar on his forehead. He just stood there gazing at it before he realized someone behind him, and to Harry's surprisement it wasn't Hermione. 

He looked around trying to see who it was…He was sure something shuffled by him. It was indeed strange… 

And then Harry heard a horrible shrieking sound from inside the bathroom…Harry knew instantly who it was.

"**_HERMIONE! MALFOY!" _** Harry bellowed in horror. 

Draco Malfoy was standing by Hermione; wand at hand, pointing straight at her chest which was now covered up by her scarlet Gryffindor robe. 

"Drop it Potter! Don't want your mudblood girlfriend assassinated!," Malfoy Hissed 

Hermione was crying her eyes out in complete and utter horror: They knew what Draco was about to do…

Harry was raging with anger. Furious, Harry equipped his wand, ready to blow Malfoy to instant pieces.

Then a voice inside of Harry whispered.-YOU SHALL NOT DARE HARM ANYONE HARRY! YOU SHALL NOT HARM ANYONE BUT VOLDEMORT HIMSELF!-

But Harry was fuming with anger. He was not going to hurt Draco, but instead out-smart him.

"Drop your wand Draco!," Harry barked; wand pointing toward Malfoy's throat.

"Kiss your muggle friend goodbye then Harry!," Malfoy shouted with rage.

"AVADA KADAVRA!" Malfoy howled with madness.

-Hermione squealed with horror at Malfoy's attempt to kill her right then and there.-

"EXPELLIARMUS!" Harry flamed.

The result would have been devastating if Harry hadn't done what he had just did. The wand of Malfoy's instantly exploded in Draco's face hurdling him towards the wall. Malfoy landed with an incredible burst.

The dust finally arose from the spot where Malfoy was laying, unconscious.

-"HERMIONE! Are you ok! Are you alive! Please tell me your alright!,"- Harry yelled, his throat horse from shouting with terror.

Hermione was perfectly fine besides the fact that she was horrified to the bone. She began sprinting towards Harry.

"Oh! HARRY!," She cried with tears streaming down her face as she wrapped him up tight as ever.

"I can't ever believe that Draco would ever do something like that.," Harry said. 

-For the first time in his life…Harry was crying. He wasn't crying because he had something in his eye, or that he had yawned continually… He was crying because he thought that he would lose the girl he loved so quickly…-

"Your safe now. Malfoy's finished…Oh Hermione. I thought I was going to lose you.," Harry cried.

Each of them held each other until they had stopped crying. (Hermione was the one who was mainly crying though.)

-But why did Malfoy try to kill Hermione?-


	16. The Horror Of The Night

****

No interruptions on this chapter just read and enjoy!

__

CHAPTER16- The Horror Of The Night

-Laying unconscious by the wall was indeed Draco Malfoy.-

The two gazed at him until Hermione finally spoke…

"H-Harry? Are you c-crying?" She asked totally surprised but horrified at the same time.

"Oh, er, no…I was just…It's just sweat from the humidity in the room…Really…," He stammered. And then he added dreadfully. "What are we going to do with him!?"

"OH! I don't KNOW!," Hermione bellowed in fear of the fact that she and Harry would both be expelled.

"We are in SO much trouble!," She added painfully.

Harry stood there gazing at Draco…

"We…We have to find Dumbledore…I hate to say it…but we'll get caught if we don't."

Hermione sighed loudly. "Oh. All right. Grab your cloak… Right…Let's go…"

"Hold on! What do we do with him.," Hermione asked Harry as they pulled the cloak over them in a hurry.

"Leave him there…COME ON!," Harry choked out trying to pull Hermione along his side.

Both of them hurried along the steps to the stone gargole, which moved over when they whispered the password.("APPLE DUMPLINGS")

As they moved up the steps, they could hear the voices of someone inside.

"DUMBLEDORE! The kid is sneaking out at night! I know it! I heard something come out of the portrait! He was there, Dumbledore… I heard-

"Calm down, Severus…" Said Dumbledore.

"We must not accuse someone that we do not see-

"YOU NEVER LISTEN TO ME!" Snape howled. At this, Harry and Hermione shivered slightly hearing Snape yell at Dumbledore so loudly. He had never shown Dumbledore how much he could shout at people. 

"I'll catch him! You wait and sit you're ---

"I knew it!" Snape scowled.

"Someone's right here! I can feel something!," Snape bellowed as he swung open the door.

Snape began feeling his way around the staircase as Harry and Hermione jumped against the wall.

Closer, Closer, Closer, he came to them and then with a swift wasp from Snape's arm. 

Dumbledore's hand grasped Snape's arm just before he had clutched the cloak that Harry and Hermione were in. 

"Severus, you have no proof that Harry was wandering outside his commonroom. And did it ever occur to you, Severus, that Harry is indeed a prefect. In case you didn't know, and it's ok if you didn't…" 

He said as calm as he had been before. "That prefects are always allowed to enter certain UN-restricted rooms…The prefects bathroom…?" Said Dumbledore as Snape began to clench his fists.

"I will let you go, and then you are to go back to the dungeons and get some sleep in." He added as Snape began to march down the stairs.

As soon as he had left, Harry and Hermione instantly removed their cloaks to see a Dumbledore looking as if they had been there all night. He was not surprised at all.

"Well…Harry…and…Hermione?" He asked and she nodded still looking miserable and fully worried.

"Please sit down…I want you to tell me what happened as I know you have come to me for a very important reason…Please tell me what happened."

Hermione and Harry both exchange horrified glances at each other waiting for someone to speak.

"Professor Dumbledore.," Said Harry trembling with terror.

" Er…I was visiting the prefects bathroom…when I heard-er- screams from inside." 

Dumbledore nodded politely for him to continue.

"I heard, -er- saw…Hermione and Draco Malfoy. Draco was pointing his wand at her…threatening her…," Said Harry shivering uncontrolably.

Hermione was trembling with fear and Dumbldore had his eyes wide open through his glasses.

"And then" He continued.

….Silence…

Harry struggled desperately to get the last few words out…

"He tried to kill her…"


	17. After A Long Night

**__**

AN.- OK! Ramius8472? Malfoy will NOT get expelled… Someone has done something to him… NO! NOT ABUSE! But you will find out shortly… THERE ARE STILL MANY MANY MORE DUELS OF HARRY AND DRACO TO COME! MANY MORE I DARESAY! 

(I think you should not get your hopes up high because a person or friend will be well, er…just read the story…)

CHAPTER 17- After A Long Night

Dumbledore's eye's widened quickly at the mention of Draco's name…

"Malfoy? DRACO Malfoy?"

"Yes Professor…" Said Harry.

"**_ Well…_**He did not do it himself…," Said Dumbledore looking as if he had already solved the mystery. 

"WHAT! Of course h-he did… I mean…with all respect professor…We both saw him…h-he did do it." Hermione said beaming at him furiously.

"Come…," Said Dumbledore.

"Come here…Both of you," He said calmly.

"You both must understand something…Draco will not be expelled…he will, however be taken into safe hands until he can recover…You see... I do not like to point fingers, but I daresay that it was indeed Severus Snape who did it…Draco Malfoy must have been poisoned with a very powerful potion…one only Snape could have made…You have always known that Severus disliked you Harry," 

Said Dumbledore turning to Harry. 

"I have known that ever since he came to Hogwarts. He did not like your father either… So you see Harry…Snape gave Malfoy the potion…That, in return made Malfoy want to harm you…So…" 

He continued. "At the end of the year, Professor Severus Snape will be permanently expelled from this school. I can not have teachers who want to harm other students.

Harry and Hermione beamed at each other, amazed.

Silence swept over the room as the two surprised students stared into Dumbledore's eyes, and then at each other, exchanging amazed looks at each other.

Finally Dumbledore spoke:

"Please don't worry about anything any longer… We will solve this problem immediately. I will call the staff and have Malfoy up in the Hospital wing. He will be watched well as it was not his fault that he attacked you Miss. Granger. I hate to expel teachers, but we will have to find another Potion's teacher.," Said Dumbledore staring at the ground looking depressed.

"Please have a safe walk up to your dormitory…Good night to both of you, and don't worry about what happened tonight." Said Dumbledore, and with that, the two headed back up to the Gryffindor tower to get some sleep after a long night.

On the way back to there commonroom, neither one of them said a word to each other.

Harry was thinking to himself…He didn't know whether to be proud, amazed, or horrified at the same time. He just knew that he needed to not worry as everything would be ok, or at least they hoped everything would…

As soon as they reached the commonroom. ("WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!" The fat lady shrieked.) The two said their goodnights. (Of course Harry gave Hermione a you-will-be-ok- kiss on the forehead and Hermione went pink.) And strode of to bed.

-Harry went to sleep instantly dreaming of his parents with no Dark Wizard harming him. 

-I HOPE YOU LIKED IT! I know it was a little short but I will need a bit more time to work on the next chapter. 

**__**

-PLEASE OH PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW AND THANK YOU TO THE PEOPLE WHO DID ALREADY!

See the button down below! PRESS IT PRESS IT PRESS IT! 

(OK! Enough begging! I know!)


	18. Surprises

**__**

CHAPTER18- Surprises

Harry woke up still feeling tired. 

He lay in his four-poster still awake. 

-Quidditch- He thought.

-Dear…I forgot…Of course…you're the Quidditch captain now. YOU Have to plan the practices. Why did I ever think about when the next practice would be…? Oliver's gone now Harry…- 

He thought to himself thinking of a time to schedule a practice. He began to think about the day he found out that he was captain…

He remembered walking into the common room one day and hearing roars of excitement… As usual, Hermione came sprinting over to him with Ron by her side…. ----Harry! Harry--- Hermione squealed. ---You're the Quidditch captain… I mean you have to be… Nobody else will!--- 

(Nobody had really been a REAL Quidditch captain at the start of the year, so at the time, Ron had to meet with Professor Mcgonigal to see if he could play a part in the team)- 

Harry thought still awake.

-He remembered himself nearly fainting on the floor of the room; it was what he always wanted to be…and everyone knew it… ---We are going to win this year for sure! I know it--- Ron howled. 

Harry was still saying –WHAT!- In a dazed trance. He remembered Hermione squeaking with excitement and Ron giving Harry a bear-hug trying to lift him up off of his feet.---Harry was indeed the Quidditch captain, and now he would have to plan the practices…He would be in charge. He would take on the role that he always wanted to be part of. He would have to take his team to victory as Oliver Wood once did…

---No more messing around on the field with no captain now- He thought throwing himself off of his bed as he walked down to the common room.

As he entered the heated common room, he found Ron awake staring at the fire. 

"Morning Ron…"

"Hey Harry."

Ron began to stare out the window.

"Do you think I should plan a practice this afternoon?," Harry asked looking out the widow too.

"I'd love to! We'd better have one today before it gets too cold.," Said Ron.

"Your starting to sound like…oh…hey Hermione.," Harry said as Hermione came walking down to meet them. 

"Surely you two aren't going to practice when it's this cold, are you?" She asked raising an eyebrow at the two of them.

"Yeah we are…It's not that cold, and the field is still dry.," Ron murmured.

"Oh well…" Said Hermione throwing her hands up in the air and muttering something that sounded like---boys---.

"Well…I'd better round up our team now. Hopefully we can meet each other at breakfast.," Said Harry as several of the Gryffindors came piling in the room with more by the minute.

As soon as the whole team had gotten downstairs, Harry huddled them in one of the corners and told them the news. Nobody was upset or surprised, and Fred and George nearly let of fireworks in the room. Everybody wanted to play Quidditch.

At breakfast, Harry rounded up the team once more to strategize their tactics on the field, and at last, the Gryffindors were huddled up on the Quidditch field and practicing that afternoon.

Soon afterward however, silence swept over the field as the bludgers were heard still buzzing around the field. Everyone stopped. Their brooms still hovered in the air. The team heard other people coming in. Harry looked down to see the Slytherin team blasting in towards them.

"Oh look," Said the Slytherin captain fiercely.

"Looks like Wood's gone, and whose this…your knew captain, the famous Harry Potter I see. Truly fascinating.," He said sarcastically.

"Move out NOW!," Yelled George

"YEAH! Unless you want to be pelted with one of these bludgers for lunch!," Fred fumed holding up a struggling bludger with a bat in his other hand.

Meanwhile Ron was gazing at Harry with an angry look on his face.

"Do something already Harry!," He bellowed watching Fred as he got ready to pound one of the Slitherins to the ground.

Harry was going to ask-WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO DO?-, when they heard a loud-smack-, and sure enough Fred had pounded the Slytherin Captain flat on his face. George was now diving for him too, while Angelina Johnson was holding up the Quaffle to the whole Slytherin team looking as if she was so assertive that she could conquer the world. The entire Gryyfindor team was litterally demolishing the Slitheryin team, and now their was a huge pile of bodies on the Slytherin captain.

Harry could barely remember the last time that the Slytherins had taken the field away from them during one of their practices because he was too busy watching the fight.

Ron and Harry Hovered up above the fight, and Katie Bell was watching too; Angelina was busy pummeling the Slytherins with her Quaffle while George had the Slytherin captain in a headlock and Fred was looking like a professional boxer ready to annihilate him while George was holding him still.

"What are you going to do Harry!?," Katie Bell yelled from a distance as she came closer to them.

Finally Harry had an idea…

"I have an idea-

"WELL HURRY UP THEN!," Ron bellowed.

Harry whipped out his wand and waved it above his head.

Holding it above him raised high on his broom he roared into the riot crowd fighting below…

"EXPELLIARMUS!!!," Harry howled trying to disarm the Slitheryin team instead of Fred and George.

The result was a loud boom and the Slytherin captain went flying through the air. Fred and George Weasly barely fell backward, and the Slytherins that were fighting the Gryffindors went soaring backward.

After seeing that the Slytherins were angrily getting back onto their brooms and piling out, Harry realized that they had had enough; Ron was cheering loudly and Fred and George were grinning too. With one mad glance at them, the Slytherin captain shuffled out of the field.

"Wow! That was wicked Harry!," Said Ron. 

"Yeah thanks…er…Harry, I'm not quite sure what you just did, but thanks anyway.," Said Fred grinning as he stood up.

Soon the team had had enough practicing for one day, and laughing wildly about the crazy story George and Fred had told them about the Slytherins, the Gryffindors set off to the castle for some rest in their dormitories.

Harry and Ron went up to their commonroom to find a tired lying asleep on her book of "Hogwarts, A History".

The two didn't bother to wake her but instead have a game of Wizards Chess, which Ron had brought with him.

Soon after playing, Ron exited the room ("Night Harry!") and Harry was left with a waking Hermione and a few sleepy other Gryffindors who were making their way up to their dormitories as well…

**__**

---THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING! I love your reviews! (I almost have 50!) 

Sorry I left you guys on a little cliffie but I will try to get the next chapter up soon. 


	19. Alone by the fire

**__**

OK! Listen! I can't tell you how sorry I am for not writing for mothes! My computer is all messed up but I promise to give oyu the story to the verry end!All right sorry for the little wait. Let's see where was I? Chapter…er… 19? RIGHT! LETS GO!!!

CHAPTER 19- Alone By The Fire 

After Ron had left to go to bed, Harry seemed to have no reason to stay up, but looking over his shoulder to see an already sleeping Hermione gave him second thoughts…

-I should wake her up…- He thought walking forward to approach her. Harry walked over and nudged Hermione gently on the arm. She didn't stir for quite a while but she must have recognized Harry's gentle tough because she instantly got up.

"Hey Hermione. It's late. I just thought you might like to sleep in your bed." Harry said.

"er, I mean, you know, in your dormitory." He said pointing at the books she had been sleeping on.

Hermione looked up. "Right." She said trotting up the steps.

The next day Harry woke up early. Looking at his watch he walked down the stairs of the common room to find Ron and Hermione both sitting in separate couches playing with what looked like little bubbles that floated to one another's noses and them popped with strange sparkling glitters.

Ron looked up. "Harry, check it out. Fred gave me some Filibuster's Glitter Bubbles." He said taking out what looked like a small wand that was hollow, and blowing out a neat little bubble.

"Here" Said Ron, giving harry one of the straws. "Blow into it and see what comes out.

Harry took out the straw and blew steadily through it to see a small crack of lightening come out, followed by some glowing glittery affects.

"Not bad! Not bad at all!" Said Ron as Hermione made a low snorting noise.

"And you?," Said Ron, pointing to Hermione.

"Oh, sorry Ron. I think there neat, I really do," She said as a large puff of blue smoke came out of her straw that smelled like roses.

"Wow," Said Harry with a smile on his face.

Breakfast was busy with owls as they flew contently around the busy tables delivering several packages to the students.

Harry noticed Malfoy getting a large thin package that looked to small to be another broom.

"Harry? Oh. I see…," Hermione said looking in the same direction. 

Ron noticed it also. "Not another broom!," He wailed.

"It's too small to be a broom.. It's got to be a wand.," Hermione said beaming at the gift Draco was holding.

"Alright. Everyone.," Said Harry during Quidditch practice that evening. "Ron…you need practice" He said with an unlucky smirk.

"s,alright Harry." Ron declared.

Ron could fly better than most people expected. He was even better with the bludgers Fred and George sent him. Ron didn't miss one, which was surprising to everyone, and Gryffindor had high hearts of winning the cup.


	20. Love versus Jealousy

**__**

Ok! Look! I'm sorry I haven't been giving you the chapters that you hang off of! Gosh! Can't you wait! (No) Your mean…(Get on with the story!) I'm, kidding! Just joking! Ok?

This story will break your heart on these final chapters and I promise that I will bring you this story to the very end! Good luck reading! (JUST Get on with it!) I know, now read! J 

CHAPTER 20- Jealousy versus Love

That night Harry entered the common room to find Hermione and Ron.

"You heard anything about Malfoy? ," Ron asked flicking a speck of dust off the couch. 

"No, no I haven't.," Said Hermione. "When I asked Proffesser Mcgonnigal she told me that Dumbledore said he was doing fine."

Ron yawned, then yawned again. 

"It's 8:00. Do you think we could get a quick bite to eat down at the kitchen before we crash…" 

"Pardon?," Hermione asked.

"It means to fall asleep…(yawn)"

"Oh… Let's go."

The trio walked down to the Kitchen noticing the portraits talking to eachother and a silver knight swinging his feet around in a weird fashion.

As they entered the kitchen, Ron was instantly greeted by the elves, who fed him, and them fed him some more. ("Ron! Let's go!" Said Hermione.)

As the three exited the kitchen filled with waving elves ("Bye bye,sir!" Said Dobby.), Harry spied a suspicious student walking up the steps behind them.

"Malfoy! What's he doing running about the stairs," Said Ron looking disgruntled.

"Let's go." Said Harry motioning the two forward. "Come on!" He hissed.

The three managed to reach the top without him seeing, and the, peeking over the top of the staircase, Hermione could see that Malfoy was charging up the staircase. Moving slightly faster, the trio jogged up to the portrait, whispered "hissy bird" and huddled into the commonroom stuffing them into the couch together.

"What was that about…," Ron asked whispering with a small knot in his throat.

"He's always up to something now. I don't now!," Hermione said confused for the first time in monthes.

"Lets just…er…go to sleep maybe?," Harry whispered sitting between Ron and Hermione who were also stuffed in the couch as well.

Hermione didn't need time to say. "Good idea."

Ron agreed as he got himself up from the couch and with a goodnight, he started jogging up to the commonroom leaving Hermione and Harry alone.

-Suddenly, Harry's scar started burning furiously.

(SCARED?)


	21. Mysterious Night

****

-It's time for some action! Qui… er… um…you will see.

__

Chapter21- Mysterious Night

"Harry? What's wrong!," Hermione asked at the sight of Harry's frustration.

"My- My scar hurts…" Harry replied hoping that Hermione wouldn't worry too much.

"Harry,that's serious, I could try to charm it maybe… Do you want…"

"No, it's ok." Harry interrupted still wanting the horrible pain to go away.

"It's a sign of trouble, don't make it stop." Harry protested seeing Hermione put back her wand.

"Should we wake Ron?" Hermione questioned as Harry let go of his forehead.

"No… but if you want to…," Harry began "Just wait here… I have to get something." Harry said beginning to hustle up the stairs.

In a matter of seconds Harry had come back down the stairs to show Hermione a blank piece of paper. Holding it closer Hermione could see words appear that wrote 'The Marauder's Map'.

"look." Harry whispered. 

Hermione saw it to and immediately looked absolutely terrified.

"There are… two, no, THREE Malfoys!," Hermione whispered trying to control her fear. "How could that be possible."

Harry spoke up. "One in Snapes office, another one in the dungeons, and…"

"Oh!" Hermione bursted out. "Look! One just outside our portrait."

Both Harry and Hermione's slight feeling of shock turned to a confusing matter.

Finally Hermione spoke up. "Look, Draco's heading back, maybe we could follow him."

"Come with me…" Harry said motioning her forward. "I'll get my dads cloak out"

Soon Harry and Hermione were snuggled close together in the cloak, which was rather tightly cramped, and were heading out the portrait to follow Malfoy. 

"Ron can stay asleep. I don't want to worry him and we don't have any more room in this cloak." Harry explained swinging open the portrait to the hall.

"Let's go"

The two followed the trail on the map until they could see Draco walking ahead of them nearly fifteen feet ahead.

Hermione was holding the map and Harry was leading them to the right direction.

Hermione whispered softly "I don't know what he's after."

Harry stayed quiet, as did Hermione until they followed Malfoy who walked in the direction of Snape's office. Malfoy opened the door and began to have a discussion with Snape.

"Severus! I haven't found him all night! We need his map!"

"WHAT WE NEED!" Snape shouted. "IS A DECENT STUDENT WHO CAN FOLLOW INSTRUCTIONS!" Snape bellowed so hard that he nearly blew open the door that Harry and Hermione had recently sneaked through. 

Watching closely behind an old desk inside his office, Harry and Hermione listened as Snape spoke again, this time slightly calmer.

"Where are the clones! I told the clones to be here at exactly twelve O'clock midnight! Why did Voldemort choose such stupid student to carry out his orders! Why did he choose you to be his clones! Why didn't he just kill Potter when he had the chance."

Harry and Hermione stood frozen with fear for several reasons.

They knew Snape wasn't supposed to be at Hogwarts, They couldn't believe that Snape had clones of Malfoy, and both of them(Malfoy and Snape) seemed to be completely delirious.

Harry knew he had to speak to Dumbledore but he couldn't move his legs. Just then the door swung open as two of the Malfoy clones entered the room.

Snape was delirious. 

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN! WHERE'S POTTER! I TOLD YOU TO CPTURE HIM AND BRING HIM TO MY OFFICE!"

Hermione was trying to control her tears as Harry held her closer. They seemed to notice something else. Something they hadn't seen before. Snape was a ghost! Harry could see through him and look at the desk behind Snape as he howled with rage.

Harry and Hermione made their way to the door, creaked it open, and ran out fast before Snape could see them.

Darting like a falcon, the two bolted up the steps and into the portrait hole and into the commonroom.

"I think I'm going to be sick…" Hermione said taking deep breathes. "THERE ARE CLONES OF MALFOY! Snape is a mad ghost! Oh Harry!" Hermione wailed looking up at Harry. "There after you! Why does everything always happen to you! We have to tell Dumbledore!"

Harry spoke before Hermione could finish. " Not tonight, if Snape finds me… but he's a ghost! How on Earth did he become a ghost! And how are they, I mean, Vol-uh, You-Know-Who… He made clones of Malfoy! He…He's controlling him! Voldemort is using Malfoy, but this time he's actually controlling somebody." Harry spat trying to sit down.

Both students seemed shocked and confused at the same time.

"ok." Hermione said. "This is about Voldemort." 

Harry looked up. "You said his name?"

"Look Harry! This is serious! Voldemort is controlling Malfoy. Dumbledore said that Snape poisoned Malfoy, so Voldemort must be controlling Snape, who is trying to clone Malfoy and control him"

Harry interrupted. "I don't know whats going on here."

"Voldemort can't get in the school, so Snape had to be the one making clones. The question is, how and why did Snape do this."

Harry said trying to make sense of it all.

"Somehow Voldemort is controlling Snape. And somehow Snape had been murdered. Now he's a ghost…" Said Hermione as she let out a loud yawn. "I'm going to bed, all this stuff is freaking me out."

"Shouldn't we tell Dumbledore." Harry questioned

"No!" Hermione protested. "If we get caught then who knows what punishment we'll face!" Hermione continued "Tomorrow, okay?"

"Right… Goodnight…"

"Night"


	22. Fear

****

Disclaimer- I am sorry if I had terrified anyone out of their minds… For additional information, leave a review, if you don't, leave a review, if you aren't scared, leave a review, if you want more…

(OH! JUST GET ON WITH THE STORY!) 

-Just another one of my stupid jokes again, I'm not like this in real life though…I now have 90 reviews! YAY!

__

Chapter 22- Fear…

Harry woke up at exactly 4:30. Suddenly, he couldn't wait any longer. Flying down the stairs he reached the bottom, only to find Hermione on the couch with a blanket over her and blue flames from the fire in front of her.

"Hermione?" Harry asked. "what are you doing up so late?"

Hermione looked shocked.

"Harry! Please don't do that again! I'm scared,er um…"

"You are scared?" Harry asked surprised but deep down he really knew she was. "You never have told me you were scared."

Hermione turned over to face Harry. "I know. There's a first time for everything. I'm sure you're not though."

Harry sat down beside her. He just stared at her trying to think of the last time he had kissed her. Now, he thought, she was scared, although he expected her to be.

"Your staring at me again… why do you do that?," Hermione asked

"I'm sorry… your just so beautiful…" Harry whispered looking into her eyes.

"come on…"

"Where are we going?" Hermione asked.

"We've got to tell Dumbledore what happened last night. Even if it's 4:30 in the morning." Harry said getting up and lifting the cloak over his head.

"But what if we get caught!"

"Hermione listen to me! Did fear stop us last year. Did fear stop us the year before that! You were always so determined…What happened to you…"

Hermione looked hurt. "I just worry about you… I can't help it…"

Harry looked hurt too. " If you want me to be happy, then bring back your determination, your brilliance…Everything that I always liked about you."

That's what makes you special. 

"You with me?" Harry asked.

He could tell she was by the glint in her eyes.

"Let's go."

The two hurried out the portrait with the map in their hands and the invisibility cloak over them. Walking down the Hall, they could see the three Malfoy clones safely in Snape's office. Quickly they went until they came to the old statue that led to Dumbledore's office.

Harry immediately blurted out the password and motioned for Hermione to step on the stairs that took them up to his office. They could see Dumbledore in his office also by looking at the map.

"Ron! We forgot to wake Ron…" Hermione blurted out suddenly.

"It's okay. I told him in the night that I wanted him to stay their incase something happened." Harry said before he swung open the door to the office.

Harry and Hermione looked up to see Dumbledore gazing at them contently.


	23. An Urgent Explanation

**__**

Ok, I know you are all confused so listen carefully to this chapter as it will explain everything, by means of Dumbledore, of course… Did I mention to leave a review lately?

CHAPTER 23- An urgent explanation.

"I know why you have come" Dumbledore said and for the first time in Harry's life his face was turning to fear; Harry always knew Dumbledore to be calm and patient.

"I have just found out tonight.," He continued. "That Malfoy had been cloned."

"And how did Snape get turned into a ghost?" Hermione said suddenly.

"Oh, he is not a ghost Miss. Granger." Said Dumbledore. " Severus has most likely been murdered, but this ghost is not the real Snape."

Dumbledore continued. " This devastating attack could have only been planned by Voldemort. Only he could have planned such an organized and dreadful attack." Dumbledore turned to face Fawks, who was pecking the scarlet feathers on its wings. Dumbledore spoke as he stroked the Fenix.

"I did not know Voldemort had the power to create ghosts, or to control and clone students as well. He is indeed in great power…"

Hermione looked up. "How could he clone Malfoy, and then control them and the real Malfoy altogether?" Said Hermione looking confused.

Dumbledore turned around to face her. "I assure you Hogwarts was safe at the time…He must have caught Draco Malfoy in his own home, cursed him, and took control over him up to this point…"

"I have personally told the staff and teachers…They will watch over you in your Dormitory but you two" Dumbledore said turning to Harry and Hermione. " You are Head Boy and Head girl of Gryffindor (Which they knew several months back). You must watch over your fellow Gryffindors."

Neither of them said a word while he spoke.

"I'm sorry to put matters a bit into your hands…but I must tell you as Head boy and girl…"

Hermione looked up at Dumbledore. "Professor, how did you know all of this?"

"Oh… I have many ways of knowing things Miss Granger. I was like you at my age… liked to know facts…solving the riddle as you might say…one day you will be just the same." Dumbledore said looking rather calm again. 

Just then the door swung open. Professor Mcgonnigal stormed in looking worried.

"Albus…"

"Yes…I know…" Dumbledore said calmly.

"We will personally take care of this…"Said Dumbledore now looking at Harry.

"You two best be going back to your commonroom…Minerva will be with you in the morning… by then… we shall have the ghost eliminated…but stay in your Dormitory with your other Gryffindors…"

Dumbledore opened the door as Professor Mcgonnigal gave them one last look, and with that, Harry and Hermione left to visit their common room again. 

Please leave a review for the story. My next chapter will be up soon.

-HEY! Stop pressing the back button! You forgot to leave a review!-

**__**


	24. Secrets To Be Discovered

**__**

Authors note- Ever wonder why Hermione was so stressed out about Draco? Did something click on the chapter before? Thanks for reviews! I now have 100- Ok I know enough bragging… 

Chapter24- Secrets To Be Discovered

Harry was running to his four-poster where he would hopefully find Ron asleep. 

"Ron! Ron!" Harry hissed impatiently trying to wake him.

"Ron!" He said again. This time Ron stirred and woke immediately.

"What WHAT! You all right Harry! What's going on? Did you tell Dumble- 

"I told him everything! Hermione can help explain again… She's downstairs. Lets go!" Harry urged hurrying downstairs.

As soon as they came downstairs they saw several students wide-awake. More students were being waked by the minute.

Harry had not told anyone else their secret but many of the students were getting disturbed and frustrated.

Hermione explained the situation to Ron; how Voldemort had replaced Snape with a ghost, possibly killing him, and how the ghost had been ordering the clones of Malfoy to look for Harry.

Ron was scared out of his mind.

"…Blimey" Was all he could get out.

Hermione seemed to be getting back her strength, which Harry smiled about more often as he needed someone so determined.

Hermione looked at Harry " Do you think he was controlling other students as well?"

"I hope not." Came Harry's reply.

"Those Hufflepuffs seemed rough during our Quidditch match those months back." Said Ron who was staring at the fire.

"That was a long time ago… I don't know if you-know-who would hold on that long." Harry replied.

"I hope the school gets rid of them soon!" Ron said suddenly. "We have our final match against Slytherin tomorrow!"

At this Hermione looked over. Ron saw her too. "Don't worry Herm, Harry's a tough lad…you said they'd finish this ghost business anyway." Ron explained.

Fred and George were sitting nearby listening. "Ghost? What?" Came George's reply. 

Ginny scooted over close too but before anyone else could move the portrait hole swung open and in came Professor Mcgonnigal.

Immediately she spoke to the Gryffindors huddled inside the room looking confused. She had a very brief speech. "You will stay here with your prefects…" She said finishing up her speech as everyone looked over at Harry.

Soon Professor Mcgonnigal had left the room leaving   
Harry and Hermione with terrified Gryffindors.

"What do we tell them." Ron asked impatiently as Giny began to tremble beside Ron. Fred and George were questioning them also. The room was quite crowded with terrified students.

Harry did his best to calm the students down.

"Fred, George… do you guys have any diversion, you know… any distracting inventions?" 

"To calm these kids down" Ron added who was standing beside Harry.

"Leave it to us, Harry, you go and save the day." George said half jokingly, although he was still quite worried.

"What can we do?" Harry asked to Ron and Hermione.

"We don't even know where the real Snape is, or where you-know-who's clones of Malfoy are…" Ron said shivering also.

"For all we know there could be more clones!" Ron was beginning to lose himself. The students all seemed to be in shock. Rumors were flying around about different things all scaring the first years. 

Suddenly there was a crack of lightening.

"Come get some!" Came Fred's voice showering little green lights onto everyone.

Small sticks of green sparkling glittery glow sticks showered the area.

Ron, Harry, and Hermione quickly looked over.

Fred and George were bombing green sparkling glowsticks out of their wands, which everyone seemed to notice.

The students all scrambled to catch the lights making the room glow.

"That solves our problem." Ron mused.

"Lightening Rods everyone!" George howled.

"Free!" Fred added which made everyone catch them all rapidly firing from his wand.

Harry managed to catch one also.

Fred walked up to Harry who was about to hand his rod to Ron.

"What are you doing? Harry…look" Fred said showing Harry how it worked.

"Just give it a little flick and." Fred said and out came a spark, just a small spark.

"Don't want to blast everyone, but their very useful. Can cause some of the most nasty explosions, they can." Fred said handing the rod back to Harry.

Suddenly, Harry had an idea…

-You won't find out until the later chapters, so er…leave a review?-

Go ahead! Come on! Don't press the back button! NO! NNNOOOO!! –---Click-

**__**


	25. The Quidditch Cup

Chapter 25- The Quidditch Cup.

Harry was playing Quidditch…his eyes on the snitch… neck in neck with Malfoy… wait…no…not him…a different Slytherin seeker.

Was his eye deceiving him? His body suddenly felt cold… the coldness of a dementor attacking. He looked to his right… it was Malfoy… 

"Scared Potter?" His voice echoed through the rain.

Suddenly Malfoy's face turned into a strange, black hooded figure… Harry looked at it's face….it was a indeed a dementor… the coldness shot up through his body until he lay limp, falling down to the ground, Malfoy's face shown in the clouds above him…Malfoy looked horrified,scared…strange 

…Silence…

Harry sat up as if lightening had shot through him. He was sitting straight up in his four-poster… sweet trickling down his bare chest…his sweet was replaced by blood…

"HAAARRYY!" Ron yelled horrified. "NO!"

It took Harry nearly 3 minutes to realize that he was awake.

-Just a dream- He thought, and layed back down.

Later in the morning Harry woke up. His thoughts were now on playing Quidditch. He knew he had to lead his team to victory. He wanted to win.

After waking Ron up, Harry entered the warm common room where he saw Hermione sitting by the couch reading yet another book.

At the sight of the two boys, Hermione greeted them by saying. "Hey guys. Ready to go down to breakfast?"

Ron was feasting himself with sausage when Fred and George looked over at Harry. 

"Ready for the big game, Gryffindor Quidditch Captain?" George asked with a glint in his eye.

"What have you got there?" Harry asked.

"Oh, these?" Fred smiled looking at his gift.

" We used some of the Galleons and sickles we earned to buy us a new Cleansweep 9" Fred said examining his new broom.

All of these thoughts would have made their potions class seem a little more exciting if it hadn't been for the terrified looks on the students faces.

This time a new teacher greeted the students in a charming sort of way. A happy, cheerful ghost replaced the old Potions Master

"Hello class! My name is Ms, Charlotte. Such a historical name… you know I have taught potions all the way back in…"

The ghost rambled on while the students stirred their Drowsiness Drought potion.

"Just make sure you stir them 3 times…k? Yes 3 times, ok…yes, k…"

Said the ghost making Ron mumble sort of snorting sound.

The aroma of the potion had a strange affect on Harry.

He was starting to feel quite sick and then he drifted of into a deep sleep.

"Harry. Watch your back! " Ron yelled through the rain. 

Harry was playing Quidditch in the freezing rain, thunder roaring above.

He couldn't see anything… Up in the sky a face started to form. 

Harry could see exactly who it was…Malfoy's face shown above and this time Hermione's shown too, along with several other Hufflepuffs and…

Cho Chang…

"Harry Harry!!!" Shrieked the ghost. Harry was now awake. The ghost hovering above him shrieking which made Harry feel extremely cold.

"Oh what in Merlin's name happened?" cried the ghost.

Harry spoke up after shaking his head several times. " If you don't mind, c-could you please get off of me." Said Harry saying it more like an order.

Harry, what happened?" Came Ron's voice as he and Hermione dashed over to Harry who was lying on the ground.

" I honestly don't know. What did happen?" Harry replied.

"YOU WHERE Dream…"The ghost howled

"OH! Shut up!" Ron flamed at her.

Ron turned back over to Harry.

Hermione helped Harry up to his seat as he tried to explain.

"I had a dream" He began "I was playing Quidditch and there were these faces showing in the sky."

Hermione and Ron smirked. Harry continued.

"Malfoy was one of them, and there were few other Hufflepuffs."

"Anyone else" Hermione asked. 

-How am I going to tell her this?- Harry thought.

"There was…you, Hermione."

Hermione made no expression of fear…Harry smiled.

"You know Hermione…it's as if a dementor attacked you but now you're as solid as ever."

Leave review…please… I know you have been dying to give me one… ( I know you haven't just take it as a simple joke. Like I said I'm not like this in real life, although you probably don't care.)


End file.
